Pure Strength
by Nikasha
Summary: N has disappeared, and Black has never forgotten him. He will hold N to his promise, even if he has to force it! Black and White to try to find N and convince him to come home. Isshushipping, Black x N


This is one of two currently on-going projects of mine. This one is farther along as of yet, but I'm more fascinated by my other one. So who knows how this will work out. This story has more of a level set of plots though.

Pots and pans~ Plots and plans~

Er, this is why I'm getting this up now. I need to start writing again. I'm going a tad crazy :D

Dedications: My reviewer that suggested this, Dissimuler, and my bestie LJ for the continuing support :)

Again, I am not doing Disclaimers! XP I guess it's more or less become a sort of tradition for people on here, but I am not witty enough to put funny ones, and thus I shall not embarrass myself.

Have fun~

* * *

The trainer sitting at the table in the restaurant twisted his cap and sighed absently. His Serperior rattled its Pokeball and made a worried cooing noise. He took out the device and smiled faintly at his Pokémon. "I'm okay," he murmured to it.

The Serperior hissed dissent and coiled up further inside the Pokeball. He wanted out.

"I know, I know, but I can't let you out in here," he replied.

"Talking to your Pokémon?"

The trainer looked up in surprise. "White!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were heading back to our town."

The teenage brunette girl slid into the seat across from her friend and snagged his Pokeball, ignoring his protests. She examined his Serperior, then handed it back. "I heard you had quite the experience at the Pokémon League the other day…" she remarked, re-centering her hat "…Black."

The trainer fiddled with the bill of his hat, unsure how to answer. He still hated thinking of that day. Perhaps he had saved the Pokémon League and more or less the world, perhaps he had captured a legendary Pokémon, perhaps he had prevented a world-wide crisis…

But he had chased away his best friend. Maybe the green-haired guy had had let himself be lead blindly, but he had been born into it. That day had been the day that guy realized how useless his goal was, how silly his ideals were, how he had been lied to all his life…

Black realized he was squeezing the life out of his cup and let go, sitting back in his chair. "N didn't deserve that," he finally whispered.

White took out a Pokeball and started playing with it, spinning it in her hands and tossing it. "No," she agreed. "But would you rather he had never realized he was living a lie?"

The brunette shivered. "How could someone related to him do something so cruel?" he asked incredulously. "He used his own nephew!"

"People are sometimes like that, Black," the girl answered, catching the Pokeball without breaking eye-contact. She stopped tossing it for a moment, apparently thinking whether or not to ask something.

"I haven't heard from him," he muttered, answering the question before he had to hear it.

White frowned sympathetically. "I'm sure he's fine," she said. "You'll meet him again."

The trainer made a neutral sound in the back of his throat and drained his drink. "Maybe, maybe not," he grumbled.

"I'm not here to listen to you moan," White sighed suddenly. "Come on, let's go train. That always distracts you."

Black cast her a suspicious glance. "Trying to keep me from getting out of practice?" he inquired.

White gave him a grin. "Maybe, maybe not," she mocked. "Come on, boy." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out. He had to run back in and pay before trotting out again. While they walked, the long-haired girl spun to walk backwards and looked pointedly at his belt of Pokeballs. "How's Reshiram?" she asked.

He obligingly unclipped the Pokeball and held it out. They could see the white legendary inside, curled up slightly, sleeping deeply.

White frowned. "It's still injured."

"I took it to the Pokémon Center, but they said they could only give it the recovery boost from a machine," he sighed. "It's too big and violent to give a more thorough look-over."

"Too bad," she mumbled, taking the Pokeball. Instantly, a deep growl resounded from the orb and she hastily gave it back. "Guess it likes you better!" she chuckled with a smile.

Black pulled on her hat in a teasing way. He knew she had wanted at least one of the legendary Pokémon, but it just hadn't worked out that way. "Maybe there are more legendaries," he offered.

White grinned again and clasped her hands behind her back. "Surely!" she replied. "But I haven't heard of any others around here. Maybe they'll start waking up since Reshiram and Zekrom are quiet now."

Black hummed, wondering if Zekrom was sleeping as deeply as Reshiram. While he could battle with the Pokémon, he still couldn't handle it on a normal basis, which is why he just let it sleep away in its Pokeball. It also needed the rest after nearly getting beaten up by Zekrom, and then Ghetsis soon after. The poor Pokémon was exhausted.

"Earth to Black!"

The trainer blinked in surprise, realizing White was in his face, frowning with displeasure. He winced as she flicked the brim of his hat. "Hey, stop!" he growled, stumbling backwards and grabbing his hat.

"Well, then, listen when I talk to you! Geez," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I do it to listen to my own voice."

"You sure about that?" he teased with a faint grin.

White frowned at him. "That is unnecessary," she answered. "Both the comment and the fake smile."

Black's expression slid back to gloomy. "Sorry," he mumbled. "All my smiles are fake these days, I think. It seems like I achieved all my goals for nothing."

The girl gave him a funny look. "Man, you really liked him, didn't you?" she commented.

Black reeled. "Wh-what?" he stammered, blushing furiously. "What do you mean? Of course I didn't like him!"

"Pfft!" She started laughing at his face. "Calm down, silly!" she exclaimed after she had some of her breath back. "It's not exactly subtle. He was always dragging you around everywhere and you just tailed after him like an obedient little Lillipup."

The brunette pulled his cap down over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. _A Lillipup?_ he whined inwardly. "I hardly think he was dragging me around everywhere," he grumbled.

"Then why'd you get on the Ferris wheel with a person you knew was the leader of Team Plasma?" she challenged. "Come on, you like him."

"Fine!" Black shouted, a bit angry. "I liked him! I did. But now he's gone, so it doesn't make a difference. There's no telling where he went." He kicked a rock in the road, trying to find an outlet for some of his frustration. It was rooted into the ground more than he had thought and he wound up just hurting his toe.

White groaned. "Black, just go look for him!" she retorted. "He has _green hair_. Not many people have green hair!"

The trainer shrugged. "And if I found him? What would I say? 'Hey, N, it's been a while! How are you doing since finding out you were lied to your whole life?' He probably needs some alone time."

White smacked him on the back of the head, making him yelp. "Don't get sarcastic with me," she snapped, sticking out her tongue at him. "So if you aren't going to chase after him, then stop moping around and do something useful." She slid into the center of the clearing they had reached without Black's notice, and pulled out a Pokeball. "Come on, we haven't battled in ages!"

The trainer was very tempted to tell her to just go stuff it somewhere. But he looked over his options and decided,_ Eh, why not? It may get my mind off of him._

Right when he pulled out Serperior's Pokeball, the Pokémon hissing with excitement, there was a roar overhead.

Both trainers looked up in surprise. Way above them, they could see a glint of black. The boy's stomach dropped and he instantly sent out his Braviary and they shot off, completely deaf to White's shouts.

As he approached, Black began to see the details of a Pokémon—definitely Zekrom. He frowned, thinking of how helpless he was against such a force while Reshiram was still out of it...but he wanted to see N.

Braviary shot up and hovered over Zekrom while its trainer scanned the Pokémon quickly.

No green.

Black frowned, confused. "Braviary, go around to the front of Zekrom." As his Pokémon obeyed, he noticed the legendary seemed very pleased and relaxed. It noticed Black and his Pokémon and rumbled warily. It recognized him.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he shouted. "But Zekrom, where's N?"

The legendary broke itself to a halt, hovering. It towered over them, and he felt even his Braviary begin to shake slightly. As he discreetly stroked his bird's feathers to try to calm it, Zekrom leered at Black and rumbled again. Then it turned and looked in the direction it had come from, like it was looking for something.

Black followed its gaze and suddenly got a very strange feeling. He looked down and saw Reshiram was awake and somehow communing with Zekrom, sending its senses to the trainer. He knew where N was—or rather, it was like an inner compass, he just knew when he was going in the right direction.

Black grinned at Reshiram and then looked up at Zekrom, who was now examining him. "Thank you!" he shouted.

The legendary looked him over a bit longer, then nodded and continued on its way, its wind wake blowing Braviary around until it regained its wings.

While his Pokémon took a moment to recover, he heard the flapping of wings in a rhythm that wasn't Braviary's, and looked over to see White leveling off beside them on her Unfezant. He sighed with irritation and growled, "White, what are you doing?"

"Making sure my best friend doesn't run off and get himself killed," she retorted. "Don't get upset, Black, I'm just coming along for backup. If Zekrom is out flying around, where is N? Would he have released Zekrom, such a universal power, onto the world? I think he's a bit smarter than that. So obviously something is up. I'm just coming along to make sure you have someone to save your butt if you wind up in trouble."

Black gave an exaggerated sigh. "_Geez_, you're so annoying sometimes. But you're right, I need the help." He threw her a grin and White just smiled serenely.

They flew towards the forests.

* * *

Alright, soo...I have no idea who or what the bad guy is. And I need a bad guy. Any ideas?

Please critique! I need all the help I can get. And if you don't want to do that, any sort of review is lovely. (Honestly, I've been a little depressed lately and need the cheering up.)

And you want to review heheh. I'm going to put up the first chapters of both my stories and whichever one gets the most reviews after a couple of days, I continue first. I think I know which one it will be, but you never know.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
